


Feeling good

by roughlycut



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/M, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: For every day in kinktober 2018 I'll write a different Overwatch ship.Today the kink was "deep throat" and I chose Zarya/Hanzo.





	Feeling good

**Author's Note:**

> For every day in kinktober 2018 I'll write a different Overwatch ship.  
> Today the kink was "deep throat" and I chose Zarya/Hanzo.

They’ve done this many times before, but Hanzo’s stomach still flutters when he sees the smile Zarya has on her lips as she gets ready for their scene.

 

She’s is wearing a worn-out tank top with no bra and a pair of boxer briefs, and it’s in stark contrast to the black leather harness with straps and buckles that she’s currently fitting over her crotch and ass.

 

“Feeling good, Hanzo?” she asks as she rummages through her drawer, grabbing a deep blue colored strap on and a gag, before looking at him.

 

He blushes and gives a little nod.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good, good.”

 

He shifts slightly, flexing his thighs and making sure he’s comfortable on the floor cushion, as he watches Zarya get everything ready. His cheeks burn just thinking about how well the dildo she’s chosen fills his mouth, how the smooth tasteless surface slides across his tongue. How it renders him speechless in every way possible.

 

“Ready?” Zarya asks as she steps closer, holding Hanzo’s o ring gag in her hand. He nods and closes his eyes, leaning slightly forward with his mouth open, letting Zarya place the gag between his teeth. He feels the leather strap tighten around his head as she buckles it, saliva slowly gathering in his mouth. She pets over his hair briefly, easing his head upwards at an angle.

 

The smooth surface of the dildo presses on the tip of his mouth and his eyes fly open, looking up at Zarya. Her face looks hard, concentrated, but her soft touch at his cheek lets him know it’s up to him. Hanzo sets the stating pace.

 

He wastes no time, pressing forward to swallow the cock, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Zarya gives a pleased hum, keeping perfectly still, as Hanzo sucks her off with sloppy enthusiasm. More drool drips down, landing on his chest and his stomach, the tickle of the drops making him writhe.

 

Hanzo can’t get enough, chasing the cock as soon as it leaves his mouth, swallowing around it and licking at the underside. Zarya’s moans blend in with his desperate whimpers, and it takes all his willpower to keep his hands from grabbing Zarya’s hips and make her fuck his mouth.

 

She seems to pick up on his desperation though, and experimentally starts moving. It’s just a push of her hips, a miniscule motion, but it has Hanzo gagging instantly. Zarya halts him in his ministrations, looking down on him with a puzzled face.

 

“Good?”

 

Hanzo nods the best he can, tries to resume his motions. She pulls at his hair, and he whines deep in his throat.

 

“More?”

 

Hanzo nods again, eyes pleading as he looks up at her. He wants more, needs more.

 

The slight nod Zarya gives him in return, is all the warning he gets before she grabs his hair to hold him still, slowly feeding him more and more of the dildo. He chokes on it, feels his mind get hazy and unfocused, his body loose and relaxed. Zarya withdraws a little, lets Hanzo take in more air, before pushing deep again.

 

It’s a quick pace, the dildo ever so slowly making its way deeper and deeper into Hanzo’s throat for each thrust. He feels the lack of air affecting his body more, his cock rock hard and leaking precome onto his thigh. A looming heat pools in his stomach and he can’t help but hump the air, desperate for friction. Zarya tightens the grip in his hair.

 

“Want to come?”

 

Hanzo manages a nood with the dildo deep in his throat. He wants to, needs to, come.

 

Zarya thrusts forward particularly hard, the cock pressed all the way down Hanzo’s throat, and grabs the back of his head to keep him in place.

 

“Touch yourself,” Zarya commands, and Hanzo wraps his hand around his dick. It’s wet with precome and spit, the slide slick and easy. He can feel himself starting to choke, more moisture dripping from his mouth. He’s so close, so close, sight going dark around the edges. He just needs, he needs -

 

“Come.”

 

Hanzo comes instantly, buckling forward as Zarya pulls the dildo from his mouth, coughing and wheezing. There’s come on his hands and his stomach. On the floor in front of him. Zarya kneels down and swipes some off Hanzo’s chest with a smile.

 

“Lick,” she demands, hand stretched forward to wipe the come on Hanzo’s tongue and he does so without hesitation, awkwardly trying to keep the come in his mouth so he can swallow it.

 

“Again?” Zarya asks with mischief in her eyes, still kneeling in front of Hanzo, fingers circling the o of his gag.

 

“Again,” Hanzo repeats back to her, body thrumming with excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is all porn, but I thrive on comments, so please let me know what you think <3


End file.
